Barney's Musical Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Musical Adventure is a custom Barney stage show. It was preformed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City in December 13, 1996 to October 2, 1998. It was later released on video in October 15, 1998. Plot When the kids have a big musical gig, all of their instruments go out of tune. Along with Barney, B.J and Baby Bop they have to travel to the land of musical wonders to get them fixed. There's only one problem, they have to get there. So they think of a lot of fun ways to get there. They start off by flying on a plane, then sailing in a boat and then walked the rest of the way. Cast (in order of appearence) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *B.J (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Dr. Tune-Up (Jason David Frank) *Robots *The Happy Dancers *Clowns *Mr. and Mrs. Musical Wonders *The Dancing Bears Songs Act 1 #Barney is A Dinosaur #Having Fun Song #Let's Play Together #Taking Turns #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine #The Senses Song #The Airplane Song #Hey! Look at Me, I Can Fly! #The Fishing Song #Sailing Medley #Driving Medley Act 2 #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #The Marching Song #We Are Little Robots #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Happy Dancin' Medley: (Happy Dancin' and It's a Great Day) #Me and My Teddy #Tinkerputt's Song #Laugh With Me! #Big and Little #Try and Try Again #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Marching Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-De-Ay!, Wave the Flags, Oh, When We March) #The Marching Song *Reprise* #I Love You End Credit Music (for the home video) #Me and My Teddy Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This was the another live-stage show to be preformed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. *Unlike "Barney Live! In New York City", all of the sets are transported in the Radio City Music Hall. *The same musical arrangements for "Barney Theme Song" were also heard in "Season 4", except it was shortened, just like the version from "Barney Live! In New York City!" and other Barney live-stage shows (excluding Backyard Gang's Barney In Concert) *The same B.J and his voice used in this live stage show was also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day." *The Barney costume used in this live stage show was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island", while his voice used in this live stage show was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this live-stage show were also heard in "Season 4". *When B.J says "Hi everybody," the sound clip is a mix of the ones from "Sense-Sational Day" and "Gone Fishing" (Pitch -1). *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 4", with Barney's vocals from "Season 3", except they are mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's vocals from "Fun & Games", Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 2" (low-pitched), except they are mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, and kids' vocals from "Season 4". *This home video works for Actimates Barney. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 5 Videos Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos